greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Vikram Roy
Vikram Roy was a surgical intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital until he was fired by Richard Webber. History Interview Vikram came into Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital for an interview to be considered for an internship. During his interview, he said that he had to keep his phone on him in case he got a call from Massachusetts General Hospital, his first choice. However, when they sent him a rejection during the interview, he quickly changed his mind and sung the praises of Grey Sloan Memorial and Seattle. ("Ain't That a Kick in the Head") New Intern Mixer Vik attended the new intern mixer at the hospital, where Richard gave a speech about them starting their work as doctors. During the party, Meredith Grey was celebrated as she learned she had been nominated for a Harper Avery Award. The new interns then walked around the hospital, in awe that they worked there and so did Meredith Grey. ("Come on Down to My Boat, Baby") Roller Coaster Derailment When a roller coaster derailed at a fair, Vik and Taryn tended to Dean Parson, who was injured while pushing kids out of the way. They noticed free fluid in his abdomen and he was taken to surgery, despite Amelia ordering a CT. When Taryn informed Amelia of this, Amelia brought the CT into the OR to do the scan. They found a bleed in his brain and Amelia did a craniotomy. ("Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story") Watching Jo When Vik came into the OR to replace Taryn, he was instead sent out to find her and Jo. He did so and stayed with them until Alex and Meredith arrived and told them they could leave. ("1-800-799-7233") David Roman Vik worked on David Roman, who came into the ER after trying to cut off his hand because he believed he was sinning by masturbating often. Vik made a couple jokes at his expense. ("Personal Jesus") Marijuana Cookies and Getting Fired Vik unknowingly had marijuana cookies, which made him high. After being asked if he had any of the cookies, in which he said no, he began treating patients. However, when he was unable to perform emergency surgery on a coding patient, he ran into a crash cart, which put a scalpel into his arm and a sliced an artery. Richard Webber was able to stop the bleeding, but once Vik was awake Richard told him that he could have endangered patients and staff, as well as himself, and then he fired Vik. ("Judgment Day") Relationships Romantic After April had a day with several cases that made her question God and her faith, she went to the bar. The two ended up leaving together. ("Personal Jesus") They continued to sleep together, but with no contact during daylight. Despite this, he fell asleep at her place more than once. ("Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger") He took advantage of their relationship to get better opportunities at work. ("You Really Got a Hold on Me") Career He was a surgical intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital until he was fired by Richard Webber when he was treating patients while high on marijuana. Notes and Trivia *He was credited as Eshan in his first episode, but the actor revealed the character's name to be Vikram Roy on his Twitter page. Subsequent credits confirmed this. Gallery Episodic 14x04VikramRoy.png|Ain't That a Kick in the Head 14x06VikramRoy.png|Come on Down to My Boat, Baby 14x07VikramRoy.png|Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story 14x09VikramRoy.png|1-800-799-7233 14x10VikramRoy.png|Personal Jesus 14x12VikramRoy.png|Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger 14x13VikramRoy.png|You Really Got a Hold on Me 14x16VikramRoy.png|Caught Somewhere in Time 14x19VikramRoy.png|Beautiful Dreamer Episode Stills 14x07-13.jpg 14x07-14.jpg 14x07-15.jpg 14x07-16.jpg 14x12-10.jpg 14x12-11.jpg 14x12-15.jpg 14x12-16.jpg 14x12-18.jpg 14x13-3.jpg 14x13-4.jpg 14x13-5.jpg 14x13-9.jpg 14x13-16.jpg 14x13-17.jpg 14x20-37.jpg 14x20-40.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:Doctors